Hunter of the Heart
by Soon to be world renown Gracie
Summary: The first time he had that lopsided grin directed at him, Ronon knew that he had found his next prey." Written for the lyric challenge on LJ. Lyrics: “This is how you made my heart a hunter” – Fallen Icons “Delirium” SLASH Evan Lorne/Ronon Dex


I don't own Stargate: Atlantis. Only in my dreams... :sigh:

His name was almost synonymous with hunt. He was an expert. At first, when he was a soldier, he hunted those who were an enemy to his state, to Sateda. And, oh, he was good. He could track like no other.

Then, after Sateda, he was one of the hunted. He got to know how his prey felt first hand. Learned how the prey could sense the hunter. Could smell the excitement of the hunter as clearly as the hunter could smell the fear of the prey.

Suddenly, his days as one of the hunted ended and he was once more a hunter. This time, however, he had only one man who was his prey.

If you asked Sheppard, or even McKay, who Ronon was hunting, they would give you the easy answer: Ford. Lieutenant Ford was on the run from Atlantis, determined to stay away and independent.

However, if you asked Ronon, he was hunting someone more special: Lorne. Major Lorne had caught his eye as soon as he stepped foot through the gate. He, for some odd reason, reminded Ronon of his former lover, a medic who died on Sateda. He had an easy way about him, Evan Lorne. He had an easy laugh, a lopsided grin that made even Ronon smile.

The first time he had that lopsided grin directed at him, he knew that he had found his next prey.

* * *

Major Evan Lorne was suspicious. He felt something was off, felt eyes watching him. But, whenever he turned around, there was no one there. He found it perplexing to say the least. He wondered if he was going a bit crazy after all this time on Atlantis.

He was so distracted he ran smack into something big and solid. Steady hand grabbed his shoulders to keep him upright. "You OK?" A gruff voice asked.

He looked up into the half-scowling face of one Specialist Ronon Dex. "Yeah," he managed to get out, flashing a grin, "I think I'll live."

To his surprise the large man gave a grin. "That's good." Ronon gave him an appraising look, "Up for some sparring?"

"Um. Sure, I have nothing else to do. A bit of exercise sounds like fun." He turned and led the way to the sparring room, a self-satisfied smirk on his face when he was sure that Ronon was unable to see him.

Behind him, Ronon was grinning like a madman.

* * *

The third time his head hit the mat, it was hard enough to see stars. A worried Ronon loomed over him, "Are you OK? I think I hit you a bit hard there..."

Evan frowned, "Huh?" A hand was shoved in his vision range and he took it, musing on the fact that he had wanted to do that ever since the Runner had stepped foot on Atlantis.

"Really?" An amused voice broke though the slight fog that had enveloped the major's brain.

"Oh yeah," Evan blurted without thinking, "I even snuck around, you know, trying to find out what your favorite food was or favorite movie..."

Ronon gave a laugh, "Huh. Me too."

Evan frowned up at him again, "...What?" He smiled a wobbly version of his usual crooked smile, "You're really tall..."

"OK. Let's go." The Runner turned him around to face the door, hands steady on his shoulders, steering him through the halls.

"Where are we going?" Lorne asked innocently.

"The infirmary. I'm pretty sure that you didn't mean to tell me all that."

* * *

"Don't worry. You'll have a slight headache, but you should be alright. You need to stay here overnight, though. Just so that we can wake you up every hour or so."

Lorne was in the middle of moaning about the unfairness of it all when Ronon spoke up, "Doc, do you really think that's necessary? What if someone stays with him all night?"

Carson raised an eyebrow. "Are you volunteering, lad?"

Lorne spoke up, "Come on, Doc. He follows orders better than me. I'm sure you can trust him to wake me up."

Carson sighed, "Fine. But you have to ask specific questions and promise to bring him in if his answers are off."

Ronon agreed quickly and Carson gave him an overview of Lorne's post-concussion care.

As they made their way to Evan's quarters, Lorne noticed that Ronon had a wide grin on his face. "What are you grinning about?"

The bigger man leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I'm just thinking about the different ways that I can wake you up tonight."

Lorne felt a chill go up his back and he shuddered slightly.

"You know," Ronon continued, "These past 3 months we've been hunting one another."

Lorne smiled and gave the back of his head head a slight rub, "I think you won that one. You caught me first."

Ronon opened the door, ushering Evan inside before being pinned against it as soon as it slid shut. "Don't worry," the small soldier flashed his grin and stared into Ronon's eyes, "I'll get even. Many times over."

Ronon grinned and allowed himself to be led by his prey to the bed. "I expect nothing less from my lover."

Evan grinned ferociously and captured his mouth in a fierce kiss.


End file.
